M(a)y(a) H(e)art
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: A two-three part Girl Meets World one-shot (if it makes sense). Featuring Lucaya and a few references to Girl Meets Texas. [Genre has been selected as Friendship only due to not knowing much of the next part. Rated K for the sake of Girl Meets World age ratings.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **it's me.**

 **I have a small bit of writer's block so this is just a one-shot substitute. But about Lucas and Maya from Girl Meets World.**

 **So chances are I'll send a tweet of the link on Twitter, so if any of my followers are Lucaya shippers and read this, then I KNOW - I'm a bad writer. I ain't J.K. Rowling or John Green, or any author that's wrote a good story.**

 **One more note: In GMW I believe the characters are only at least 14-15, so I'm going to fix that problem for this story and make them 16. Plus, chances are this will have quotes from the campfire scene from Girl Meets Texas Part 2. I'm not even sure as I'm writing this, but if there is, then yay.**

 **Also, this is a one-shot but it might have 2-3 parts, so it's a two shot? A three shot? A two-three shot? Who knows.**

 **So now because I'm an extremely boring person, you may read now.**

* * *

Maya's POV

 _My name's Maya Hart. Just Maya Hart. I'm 16 years old, and I'm currently single. A few months ago I had spent a few days in Texas with my friends. One of the days there Riley had left Lucas and I alone by the campfire. It was awkward, because you know how our relationship is. He's Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, and Bucky McBoing Boing. We did have that one moment - when Lucas cupped my face to shut me up before I could even say "ha hurr" in his face. It was close to a kiss, and I was nearly disappointed - the day before I realized I had developed feelings for Lucas, and I feel he's worth more than Josh, especially since Lucas is my age. I still wonder how he feels about me this way, because if I do want Lucas more then his feelings about me are important. I want to know if Riley still likes him, but if Farkle says anything I'll be gone before they can even look for me._

Riley's POV

 _Maya and I were sitting at the bay window, discussing about one certain thing - Lucas. Back in Texas Maya had realized she's developing feelings for him, and she knows I did too when we met Lucas. I know Maya can feel hurt easily, so I need to give her a chance with him. We talked about our feelings for just Lucas, and I told Maya I'd give her a chance, because it's not just about me, and I shouldn't be the only one having feelings like this for Lucas._

"What now?"

"You have to get a chance with Lucas, Maya."

"I feel like you'll be worth more to Lucas than I'll be. You should have the chance."

"No, Maya, it's not just about me. You have more feelings for Lucas than you ever would for Farkle. It's _your_ chance."

"I love you, peaches. And feelings for Farkle? He's my friend but he'll be worth more to Smackle."

"I'd be worth more to Farkle most likely. And I love you too, peaches."

* * *

Riley's POV, the next day

 _Maya and I had planned at the bay window yesterday - to meet up with Lucas in the park. But my own plan was to give myself a reason to leave, but I would really be a few feet away just to watch them._

"Do you really think Lucas will understand my feelings for him?"

"If he's almost kissed you then he should."

 _Walking up to Lucas, Maya sat next to him while I stayed standing. This had to work - or it could be a while before we could try this again. Just to be sure I could leave them alone, I had to use sarcasm, or else Maya'd want me to stay with her._

" _Oh, excuse me, I should really take this call._ " _I got my chance, and I stepped away and hid, and they seemed to be focused on each other. I just didn't know what they were saying - but I could see what they were doing._

"Hey, huckleberry."

"Maya...do you make fun of me because you like me?"

 _Maya seemed to have just given Lucas a blank stare._

"You're a huckleberry, you're a ranger. You're easy to make fun of."

"Maya, if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd come out and say it?"

"Well I _don't._ So what I do say is ha hurr-" _Lucas cupped Maya's face and just stared at her - just like how Maya told me he did when they were by the campfire. But then Lucas stopped._ "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I just...wanted you to stop."

"Well don't feel sorry, huckleberry."

 _But then Lucas did it again. This time - kissing Maya. I did have feelings for Lucas, but seeing this did make me feel like a fangirl. A fangirl of my two friends, and what seemed to be them, known as: Lucaya._

* * *

 **End of Part One.**

 **I am actually surprised by my writing. But I know I'm bad at it. But otherwise...how was it?**

 **Part Two will be posted ASAP.**


	2. Slutet

This actually won't be a chapter.

Why?

Because this is the end.

I actually don't know how long this will be.

So I'm bringing a sudden end to every story I have on hiatus right now. Especially the Lucaya one (Plus **Girl Meets World** has ended anyway). I've had writer's block since I last even published a new chapter. Which was almost at the end of 2015. I'm not even too busy, but actually my writer's block is basically gone. Even though it is, I won't be writing any longer.

I've kinda changed a lot since my last published chapter. I'm in my last year of school now, I'll be getting a job after I graduate (I'm not going to college because forget school).

I'm 17 now. I've known I'm bisexual for 5 months. I've been in a long-distance same-sex relationship for 5 months. I've moved on from the usual things I'm into to other things. I listen to some music artists I usually don't listen to (I swear Fifth Harmony is bringing out my bisexuality. I mean look at LAUREN).

I've liked Dan and Phil for a year, who usually ruin a teenage girl's life in a good way.

I've managed to become IN LOVE with the popular Norwegian show **Skam** and how hot all the characters are and how much I love Evak and Yousana, thanks to my girlfriend.

The CW show **Reign** even took over my life for a few months. I mean it was GOOD and usually I'm not a big fan of history.

I'm still a huge fan of Olivia and Sabrina, plus as of me publishing this Olivia's releasing a new song in exactly a week meaning her album is FINALLY near and could be out by November or December at least or possibly even January!

I actually can't think of much else to say, besides it's been a great 3 year ride of being trash and suddenly decided to write fics about couples I love.

TAKK FOR ALT

~Anna

Alvor, takk.


End file.
